I'll Never Leave You
by Laurelleaves
Summary: TyKa Characterdeath As part of you has grown in me, together forever shall we be. Never apart, maybe in death, but not in heart…" oneshot


LL: told you guys I had loads of TyKa fic ideas.

Kai: hn…least you're writing one

LL/glares/ anyway…this is kinda short and I don't think you'll like it much, but reviews would be greatly appreciated, lol

HS: why wouldn't they like it?

LL/shrugs/ dunno…'maybebecauseTysondiesagain' (maybe because Tyson dies again)

Kai: HE WHAT!

Tyson: …again why?

LL: how should I know?

Kai: your writing it!

LL: o yeah…/shrugs/ just an idea I had while reading something.

HS: you do have an obsession with killing him a lot…

LL: ack shut up, I don't own beyblade, if I did there would be loads of TyKa LoL.

HS: Warning contains slight Yaoi, but you'll get over it LoL. And character death.

LL: YAY for the TyKa, LoL and Happy Birthday to me (for the 5th) and to HazelSoul (for the 10th) sorry I'm kinda hyper. /smiles/

Tyson: on with the fic!

LL: wow you seem excited for someone whose dead lol

Tyson: o.o'

* * *

**I'll Never Leave You.

* * *

**

_"As Part Of You Has Grown In Me, Together Forever Shall We Be… _

_Never Apart… Maybe In Death… But Not In Heart…"

* * *

_

The last rays of the autumns sun, cast themselves over the vibrant oranges and yellows of the last remaining leaves on the trees. A figure of a boy sat beneath a large Sakura tree, the soft feather-like blossoms fell around him, some getting caught in the light chilling breeze and getting washed away into the eerie silence of the night, the boy didn't seem to notice, his dark crimson eyes staring off into the distance like he was looking for something, something that could never be found…again.

Kai felt the icy tears build up behind his eyes, the painful sickness he felt in his stomach, the unbearable grief and guilt running through his mind…he missed him, he missed him with every inch of his body and mind, the shattering pain of total loneliness hung over him like a dark cloud…a storm…his Tyson.

Tyson loved him, he made him feel safe, he always felt safe around him, with him in his arms, they'd be like that forever, forever with each other, nothing could tear them apart…

But it had found away…hadn't it…

* * *

He felt an eerie shiver creep it's way up his back and neck, the small breeze strengthened and made it's self-noticed and pulled him out of his trance, he felt something oddly cold entwine it's self with his fingers, he looked up… 

A faded figure was crouched down next to him, it's once bright blue hair fell over his Smokey blue eyes his pale skin almost glowed in the new moonlight, he wore a faded dark blue long-sleeved t-shirt and long black jeans. And had the slight outline of wings sprouting from his back.

"Tyson?" the boy smiled

"Hey Kai"

"Tyson…" Kai enclosed his fingers around his, a pang of sadness shot through him when he didn't feel his warmth, his hand was as cold as ice, Tyson's smile faded.

"I missed you Kai"

He felt the tears return, he couldn't cry, not in front Tyson, he felt soft cold arms wrap around his neck.

"It's ok Kai, everyone cry's" he whispered, Kai nuzzled himself into his neck and let out all the pain and angst of the last few weeks, the tears soon wore themselves out, but Tyson didn't let go, Kai didn't want him to. He enjoyed being with him again; he never wanted this to end, to stay here forever…

But he couldn't, Tyson wasn't here anymore, because of him. Tyson looked at Kai knowingly

"It wasn't your fault you know" Kai let out a choked sob

"Yes it was…"

"It wasn't there was nothing you could do"

"There must have been…"

* * *

-----Flashback-----

* * *

Kai was sat in the same position under the tree, enjoying the silence a small smile lit up his face. But it soon turned into a scowl when the annoying chirping noise of his phone rang through his ears. 

_ Tyson_

_27509365184_

The smile returned at the sight of his name (AN: awww) however he would keep his composure.

He sighed "what?" Tyson's warm laugh filled his ears.

'_Hey Kai'_

"What do you want Tyson?"

'_Well you see…well I still can't find it?' _

Kai smiled to himself, earlier today the young blunett lost his beloved hat, and since then spent the whole day searching the newly built BBA headquarters.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

'_Well…you could help?' _Kai could the smile radiating off his voice

"Hmm…why would I do that?" he joked

Tyson Laughed

'_Aww come on Kai…' _Tyson was cut off by a large bout of static, Kai held the phone away from his ear.

He noticed a large black cloud rise up from behind the park trees, shadowing the sunny ground below.

"What the-?"

Kai moved closer to the end of the park, and noticed the pure black could slowly turning grey then to orange, the loud roar of sirens brought his attention back to the city.

He felt his heart stop. When he saw the building, which the smoke was coming from.

"No" he whispered "o please no"

Kai forgot everything else and ran straight for the BBA building

'_O god please let him be ok'_

Tears built up in his eyes…

'_Please don't take him away'_

His throat became tight with sobs…

'_Not him please'_

His legs began to hurt with running…

'_Please let be out safe'_

His head hurt with lack of oxygen…

'_Please don't take my Ty…' _

By the time he got there the building was half burned down to the ground.

* * *

-----End flash back-----

* * *

"There wasn't Kai," whispered Tyson "You didn't know that was going to happen, no one did" 

"I should have been there with you," stated Kai "so…you wouldn't have had to be alone, and you wouldn't of left me"

"I wasn't alone Kai, you were always with me, you never really left me" he soothed "just like I'll never leave you" he stared into Kai crimson eyes and smiled, Kai smiled back and pulled him into a soft passionate kiss,

" I love you Kai," sighed Tyson

"I love you too Ty."

Tyson grabbed his hand and pulled him away from this world into his… they'd never have to be left alone again not even in death. Kai smiled, He was home.

* * *

LL: bit of a strange ending don't you think? 

HS: a bit…

LL: I know the death scene was kinda tragic…

Tyson: …Kinda?

LL: well ok a lot….

HS: PLEASE REVIEW

LL: Please it makes it all worthwhile. Reviewers get free TyKa plushies /huggles TyKa plushie/

HS: bye /waves/


End file.
